


Make It Worth It.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: DCTV Week 2019 (January) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Barry Allen is so Done, But it's not sad?, Demon Leonard Snart, Flirting, Happy Ending, Help, I don't know how to tag this, Like Only Mention, M/M, No One Has Been Raped, Religious Content, Sad Barry Allen, Tags Are Hard, a character dies, kind of, kind of again, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: DCTV Week - Day 2: Supernatural/Mythology.Demons were real, or so Barry learnt one day while he was getting drunk in a bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! :D
> 
> This one will be a multichapter one, and yeah, I'm crazy because I'm working on another one but... I have another two multichapter started for this event! So yeah, I'm totally mad! xD
> 
> I accept constructive criticism! :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic! ^w^
> 
> Oh, and thanks to the lovely beta who helped me, SheWhoWalksUnseen <3

Demons were real, or so Barry learnt one day while he was getting drunk in a bar. His father had committed suicide in prison, Joe had dumped him out of his house when he told him about his feelings for Iris and the love of his life was going to marry another man.

He would need to find a flat or something as soon as possible because he hadn’t no house to come back  to that night and he couldn’t allow himself to sleep on the street. At least he still had a job and could pay his rent and his food.

“You look like you need company.” A man said suddenly. “Do you mind if I stay with you a while?”

The man was older than the CSI, with very short hair and the bluest eyes the boy had ever seen. He moved like he owned the place, looking smug and for some reason the brunette was captivated by the man.

“I don’t think I’m a good company tonight.” Barry answered. “But feel free to sit here.”

“Rough day?” The stranger asked. “I know about that, when I was younger I used to be troublesome.”

“Well, you can say it like that.” The boy said bitterly. “My dad has killed himself, my adoptive father doesn’t want to see me anymore, so I don’t have a house to sleep in and the woman I’m in love with is going to marry with another man.”

“Wow, that’s a lot.” The man widened his eyes in surprise. “I kind of wonder how you’re not drunk yet.”

“I’m trying.” He rose a little bit his glass with whiskey and drank from it. “I’m Barry, by the way.”

“You can call me Len.” The blue eyed man said with a soft smile. “Can I ask you a personal question?” The CSI hesitated for a second but finally nodded. “If you could do something to change your situation, would you do it?”

The boy stayed silence for a long while. That was something that actually surprised Len because usually people gave him a fast ‘yes’ and that was it, but this guy was thinking about it even when he was tipsy.

“I… I don’t think so.” He finally answered. “I mean, it would be useless, wouldn’t it?”

“How so?” The man asked, truly curious. “You could have your father back, or the love of your life.” He told the brunette. “You could even have your adopted father’s forgiveness for whatever you have done.”

“But it would be pointless.” Barry refuted. “My father would kill himself again even if he wasn’t in jail anymore.” He said sadly, a tear running down his face. “Iris… I know for sure that she doesn’t love me back, so it would feel fake to be with her and Joe… we had never had the best relationship. It’s okay if he’s mad, he’ll probably forget about this soon or later.”

“And what about anything else?” The stranger insisted. “Wouldn’t you ask for money? Health? Fame?”

“What for?” The brunette drank again from his glass and emptied it. “I just need a flat and I’ll get one soon, I can wait.” He sighed miserably. “I really don’t need anything, I have a good life, I’m just going through a rough patch.” He thought about something for a second and laughed bitterly. “Maybe I would wish for superspeed so I wouldn’t be late anymore, but everything has a price, hasn’t it?”

“You’re something else, Barry.” The man said amused and curious about the boy. “You’re the first that wouldn’t sell his soul for something you want.”

“Sell my soul?” The CSI frowned. “Who on his right mind would do something that stupid?” He shook his head. “I mean, I believe in the impossible, but if you can really sell your soul to have a wish, where would my soul go after that? Would that affect me after I’m dead?”

“You’re a smart boy, I like you.” The older one smirked. “You’re right, if you sell me your soul, you would end up in Hell in a few years.”

“Of course.” The boy nodded sarcastically. “And you know this because…”

“Oh, that’s easy.” The man’s eyes glowed red. “Because I’m a demon.”

Barry should have freaked out. It would be the natural reaction, but instead he just watched the demon’s eyes in awe. It probably was due to the alcohol he had been ingesting.

“So you were trying to actually buy my soul?” He asked. “What do you need it for?”

“Souls are power.” He explained. “If a demon gets more souls than others, he probably will get a promotion.”

“You’re in a high rank?” The boy asked. “Or do you need my soul to get a promotion?”

“Would you sell me your soul if I need it?” Barry giggled and shook his head slowly. “I thought that.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” The brunette said. “I just don’t feel like going to Hell, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it, don’t worry.” The demon smirked and called the waitress. “Can I see your soul?” Barry looked at him with doubt and frowning. “I’m not going to steal it, kid, I’m just asking because I need to touch you.”

The CSI didn’t know what to do. On one hand he didn’t want to trust the other being because he was a demon but on the other hand something was telling him that it was okay, that he was safe. Barry thought that he was probably losing his mind or maybe he was drunker than he had realized.

While the brunette was taking his time to think about what to do the other one ordered two beers. The boy wasn’t sure if he should keep drinking with the company he had in that moment, but when the girl came back with the bottles Barry sighed, took a drink and put his hand on the table.

“Go ahead.” He let the other grab his hand. “But just look at it, okay?”

The demon hummed softly and touched the boy’s hand slowly, caressing it for a second before stilling completely. The brunette saw the other being opening his eyes wide, with confusion and wonder.

“You’re one of a kind, Barry Allen.” Len said without letting the human’s hand go. “Your soul is beautiful.” He smiled slightly and it felt weird, like the demon wasn’t used to doing it. “Let me keep it, you don’t have to sell it to me, just let me mark it and you’ll be mine and only mine after your death.”

“Um… No?” The CSI withdrew his hand, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, but I’m not fond of the idea of stay all the eternity on Hell, you know?”

“Like Heaven is a better option.” The demon clicked his tongue. He wanted this beautiful soul he had found, letting it go to Heaven would be such a waste. “There you just will be remembering your happiest days and having a life you didn’t have before..” He explained. “A wedding with the woman you really wanted to be with, kids you had never had… Wouldn’t it be fake too?”

“Maybe, but… that’s better than being tortured.” The boy shrugged. “I guess it’s sad and probably I’ll feel lonely, but I rather that than to be given pain I don’t deserve.”

“With me you won’t have to feel anything of that.” Len assured. “I won’t let anybody touch you, you’ll be with me.” He smirked proudly. “I’m strong enough to do whatever I want down there, Barry, and I can promise you that you’ll be safe with me.”

The brunette looked at the other in silence for a while. He was still too young and maybe he would end up regretting his decision, right? He might meet and fall in love with another woman. What if he did it and then he couldn’t be with her because he was in Hell?

But if the demon was telling him the truth it wouldn’t matter, wouldn’t it? That woman would still see him, would remember all their happy days, would still be happy without him. She would still create new memories with him without him actually being there.

“I’m afraid I have to refuse your offer.” Barry said finally. “I don’t know if you’re telling me the truth. I just can’t know.” The boy looked apologetic, like he was really sorry to make that decision. “You may just be lying to get my soul.”

“Oh, but I can’t.” The demon spoke quickly. “If a contract is made by tricking one of the parts it’s automatically broken and you would still go to Heaven.” He explained. “But I guess you can’t know if I’m telling the truth, it’s okay.” The supernatural being smiled a little bit softer. “I can let you sleep at my house until you find a flat or something, though. No conditions, you’ll just have to spend some time with me and maybe let me see your soul sometime.”

“Creepy.” The brunette mumbled, frowning. “Wait, you have a house? What for? Demons need to sleep or something?” The boy opened his eyes wide. “Do you need to eat and do basic stuff like humans?”

“Well.” Len snorted, amused. “I don’t need to do anything, but I like to get laid occasionally.”

The CSI blushed because he hadn’t thought about that and the other had said it out of the blue. He, obviously, wasn’t a virgin but he hadn’t an active sexual life because he had been in love with Iris since he was a kid. He had been too busy pining after her to be with other people.

The truth was that he had actually been with just two girls in high school and a boy in college. Even when he wasn’t totally inexperienced, he was pretty innocent.

“I don’t want to offend you.” The brunette mumbled, looking at the table. “But I hope you’re not expecting me to fuck you as a thank you.” He swallowed hard, a little bit ashamed and red. “I’m not that kind of guy and if that’s what you want I’ll have to refuse your offer.”

“Don’t worry, cutie.” The demon snorted, amused by Barry in general. “Believe it or not, I just want to kindly offer my house to you.”

“In exchange to let you be creepy. Got it.” Len smirked and nodded firmly. “I know I might end up regretting this but okay, I’ll live in your house for a few days.” He affirmed standing up. “After all, finding a new house shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Finding somewhere to live on was fairly hard. Two weeks after he had been kicked out of his house by his adoptive father Barry was still living with the demon.

It actually wasn’t too weird to live with him because the boy only went there to sleep and Len usually wasn’t at home at night. Only the days when Barry was too tired to do anything after work or the supernatural being didn’t feel like going out, they spent time together.

The strange part wasn’t that the brunette enjoyed the other’s company or the soft touches the demon liked to steal to see his soul. No. The odd thing was that Len seemed too amused by Barry’s troubles to find a flat even in the worst neighborhoods.

It was just too suspicious because the landlords or the owners of the flats he wanted to rent or buy stepped back in the last second. The brunette suspected that the freaking demon he was living with had something to do with it but he didn’t have any proof and he didn’t want to be impolite. Len was letting him live in his house and he wasn’t going to accuse him of anything, wasn’t he?

“Still unlucky?” The CSI’s roommate asked when the boy stepped in the house with a frown. “You should be faster to make a deal or you’ll never get a house on your own.” The demon smirked. “Though, you can always sell me your soul.”

“Look, I’m very grateful for all you’re doing, okay?” Barry said. “I really am, but I would appreciate if you stop interfering with me trying to get a new place to live on.”

“Why the rush?” He asked, unashamed. He didn’t even try to deny that he was actually the one making impossible to the brunette to buy a flat. “You don’t have to leave, you don’t have a jealous girlfriend or boyfriend.” The demon shrugged. “Why don’t you just stay here with me, save some money and leave when you’re a little bit better?” Well, that seemed like a good offer. “I’m not bothering you, am I? I’m not trying to force you into selling me your soul, so why don’t you just enjoy a little of this freedom I’m giving you?” Len looked at the CSI in the eyes with confidence. It seemed like he knew he would be getting what he wanted. “No taxes, no spending money on food, I even take you to work sometimes.”

“Okay, okay.” Barry said tiredly. “But the moment I see you’re trying something funny I leave.” The boy assured. “I won’t care if I have to live under a bridge, got it?”

The demon smiled almost sweetly and nodded mischievously. “Got it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes by and Barry receives a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D Since I've been writing a lot these last days and I'm in such a good mood, I decided to post the second chapter of this fic! :)
> 
> Thanks to SheWhoWalksUnseen for being a lovely beta! <3
> 
> I think I don't have anything else to say, so please, enjoy the chapter! ^w^

Contrary to what Barry expected, Len had kept his word. After two months living together the demon hadn't pressured him to sell his soul. He had teased about it from time to time, but nothing that made the brunette uncomfortable.

The boy recovered soon and began paying for his food and some other expenses even if the demon didn't need it. He also bought some clothes since he only could pack a small bag when Joe kicked him out.

Barry was saving a lot of money although he was still spending some of it and he was grateful for it. He would have a good amount of money by the time he left Len's house.

Unfortunately, Barry's day was awful and even the demon notice it when he arrived home.

"Bad date?" The supernatural being sat by his side on the couch. "I mean, I don't think you would be here if it was successful."

"Awful day, horrible date." Barry said resigned. "It turns out that my date was my school bully, but I didn't recognize him because he has changed a lot and he changed his name to Tony Howards."

Len snorted and smirked. "So Tony Woodward. If you had told me his name instead of hiding it, I would have warned you."

"You would have scared him off even if he was a good person." The brunette pouted. "You want me all by yourself."

"I would never!" The demon faked offense dramatically. "Demon's word."

"Anyway." The brunette rolled his eyes. "How do you know his real name? Are you stalking me or something?"

"Oh, innocent human... I've touched your soul several times, remember? I know everything about you." Len explained with amusement. "Besides, I know the name of every person that's going to go to Hell. Specially Central City' citizen's names."

"Really?" The boy frowned. "What makes Central so important?"

"You can say I was born here." He shrugged nonchalantly. "That's why I have my house here instead of anywhere else in the world."

"So you've lived here since... The beginning?"

"Well, not in this house, of course, but yes, this's always been my home." The demon explained. Barry could feel a bit of sadness and longing on his voice. "I've had to change my name a lot of times not to raise suspicions, but really, that's easier than having to deal with family."

"Then, your name..." The brunette mumbled. "Isn't it the short form of your real one?"

"Oh, no, Len is from Leonard." The demon smirked. "Leonard Snart is a name I've used a lot, actually."

"And what's your real name then?"

"Come on cutie, you can't ask that to a demon without having a date with him first." Len replied smoothly. "What if you ask me out and then I'll see if I can tell you my name?"

"I don't have sex on first dates." The brunette crossed his arms. "You won't get anything from me."

"I'll get to brag about having a date with a gorgeous man." The demon replied. "I'm trying to earn your heart, Barry, not your ass. Though you have a pretty ass."

“So that’s your plan, then?” The boy raised an eyebrow. “To make me fall in love with you so I sell you my soul willingly and without asking for anything in exchange?”

“Unlike what you think about yourself, cutie, you’re pretty handsome and funny.” The demon assured. “I honestly like you and I’d like to have a date with you, but I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“If you’re really telling me the truth… then you’re a lousy demon.” Barry frowned. “Why would a demon, a powerful one, respect anything but himself?”

“Mh… You’re right, maybe I should rape you.” Len rolled his eyes. “Not all demons are monsters, Barry and not all humans are saints. I have a code and I make my little Rogues follow it.”

The boy thought about the situation for long moment. On one hand, he didn’t want to risk ending up in Hell and being tortured for the rest of his existence. On the other hand, though, a date wouldn’t hurt anyone and Len probably would take him to some fancy restaurant.

It had been ages since the last time he ate in a good place. The demon surely knew it, but Barry didn’t really care since it wasn’t something important.

“Okay.” The brunette gave in and crossed his arms. “One date, but you won’t try anything funny nor mention my soul!”

“It’s a good offer.” Len drawled. “But what about this? I won’t try anything funny and I will able to mention your soul to tell you how beautiful it is and maybe to ask you if I can see it.”

“What kind of boy do you think am I?” The brunette asked playfully.

“The kind of boy that would help anyone in trouble.” The demon stated. “The kind of boy that think the best even of the worst people.” He smiled, almost softly. “The kind of boy that would be the perfect hero, and not because I say so but because your soul shows it.”

“I’m not that good.” Barry’s heart beat fast and his face reddened. “And I already accepted going on a date with you, you don’t have to flatter me.”

“Oh, but it’s not like that, I’m telling you what I really think about you.”

“Shut up.” The boy mumbled. “You’re just trying to make me fall for you so I sell you my soul.”

“I’m trying to make you fall for me, yes, but not only so I can have your soul.” Leonard smirked. “I want to keep you by my side forever because I honestly like you, and that’s not something that a lot of people can say.”

The human wanted to reply with something smart, but his phone rang and he rushed to answer the call without looking who was calling him. He froze when he heard his best friend’s voice talking to him a second after.

Being honest, Barry wasn’t very comfortable talking with Iris with the demon right there, so he went to his bedroom. He felt bad because he knew he was being rude, but the woman was still a hard subject and he didn’t want Leonard commenting on his conversation or something like that.

The brunette and his best friend talked for more than an hour until the girl had to finish the call. Then, Barry stared a wall on his room for long minutes until he sighed and stood up.

He missed Iris and it had been nice talking with her again. Apparently, she had been very busy organizing her wedding with Eddie and Joe had told her about what happened with Barry.

For a moment the conversation had been a bit uncomfortable, but she was very understanding and had calmed him. She also told the boy that she still wanted him going to the wedding and being by her side.

Obviously, Barry couldn’t refuse. Not that he wanted, of course, but he didn’t want to see Joe there and argue or screwing up his best friend’s wedding because of that. He wasn’t sure about what he should do in that case.

When he finally got out of his bedroom he expected to be alone or something, but what he found instead surprised him. In the dining room there was a lot of food, a man he didn’t know was cooking in the kitchen and Leonard was talking calmly with him.

“Everything’s okay, cutie?” Leonard asked still looking at the other man. “You’ve been in your room for too long.”

“Yeah, he was about to go there and break the door.” The burly man growled. “He was driving me crazy with all his pacing.”

“Shut up, Mick.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

“Um… yeah, I’m okay.” Barry frowned, confused. “Iris wanted to tell me that I was still invited to the wedding and that she wanted to see me there.”

“Oh, well, in that case we have to go shopping.” The demon commented nonchalantly. “We have to buy suits so we look _hot_.”

“What? No! You’re not coming with me!” The brunette exclaimed. “I’m not going to give you the opportunity to buy their souls to all my friends!”

“I would never, Barry.” He smirked, amused. “I just want to go there to make sure you have a good time.”

“He already made the decision, boy, you won’t get him to change his mind.” The burly man finished what he was doing turned around. “Now put your ass in a chair and eat, I made a great effort to cook all this human shit.”

“I don’t care he had already decided to go, he’s not going with me.” The brunette pouted. “And who are you, by the way?”

“He’s my best friend, Mick.” The demon replied. “And the only way you have to convince me to not go to Iris’ wedding is selling me your soul, so be prepared to have a lovely day with me by your side.”

“Ugh, I hate you.” Barry grunted. “You can forget about our date then, because you coming with me at the wedding will be the date.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes, thinking about pressing or not, but he didn’t. He reluctantly nodded and pointed at the table with his head.

“Fine, but eat something, would you?” Leonard crossed his arms. “I bet you didn’t have anything on your date.”

The boy sighed but complied. He was actually hungry because the moment Tony recognized him he started to make fun of him. They didn’t even arrive to the table before Barry started feeling like going back home.

The brunette ate calmly and thought about the wedding. Eddie and Iris were going to get married in less than a month, so he really needed to buy a nice suit and the present he wanted to give them.

First and foremost, though, Barry would need to think about how to keep a close eye on the demon without looking like a creepy guy. He wanted his best friend to have the perfect wedding nor to be the one ruining it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! :D
> 
> As always, I want to remind you that I accept constructive criticism! ^w^ 
> 
> Leave comments to let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len are at Iris' wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) 
> 
> Because I've been MIA this last week (or two weeks, I'm not sure xD) I wanted to update some fics this week :3 Also, I promised [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/profile) that I would post this chapter today xD
> 
> Thanks [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/profile) again for beta-ing this chapter :) 
> 
> All that said, I hope you like how this story's going~

It was impossible to keep an eye on that demon because he disappeared twice from his side and he didn’t know where Leonard went. Luckily, Barry didn’t need to be too focused on him because that handsome supernatural creature was behaving.

“I’m so glad you’re here, I wasn’t sure if you were going to come.” Iris said when they were already in the restaurant after the actual wedding. “Dad was so sure you weren’t going to come… But here you are! And with a hot man, no less!”

“I wouldn’t miss your wedding for anything, Iris.” The brunette smiled softly. “And he’s just my roommate. That idiot wanted to come here and I couldn’t leave him behind because he would probably change the lock or something.”

It wasn’t all true, but it wasn’t a lie either. Though, Leonard wouldn’t change the lock, he would have tried to made Barry feel bad so he would sell his soul.

“You can’t be serious!” The woman exclaimed. “That guy looks at you like you’re his personal angel.” The brunette snorted. If only Iris knew. “If you have accepted having him here with you it is because you like him too, so don’t waste this big opportunity!”

“We’ll see.” Barry sighed. “I need to know him better first.”

The girl smiled sympathetically and nodded. “Maybe I should pay you a visit some time and tell you what I think about him after getting to know him a little bit more.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, but you’re going to do whatever you want.” The boy shook his head slightly with a smile. “Just don’t let him convince you to sell your soul, okay? I’ve heard he’s good at it.”

“Don’t sell my soul. Got it.” She laughed. “I take from that he’s very good at getting what he wants.”

“Absolutely, and it’s awful.” The brunette grumbled. “He always has that smug smile on his face.”

Iris hugged him affectionately and a second later Barry saw Joe looking at them with a deep frown. He was about to run toward them when Leonard stopped the man with a polite smile and started talking to him.

“You’re Joe West, right?” The demon placed himself between him and the other two. “I’m Barry’s roommate, he’s talked a lot about you and now I want to talk to you about him” He smirked. “Like, for example how delicious that boy looks when he cries, or how fast he heals.” For the sake of being dramatic, he turned his head for a moment to look at the brunette. “You wouldn’t be able to tell if he’s been wounded or not.”

At that, obviously the detective frowned. “Listen to me, you piece of shit. If I find out that you’re harming Barry, no one will find your body.”

“Oh, so you care now?” The demon faked surprise. “And I thought that you were the one that kicked him out of his house and left him to sleep on the street without a second thought.” He mumbled. “I might have gotten my information wrong, I excuse myself.”

The detective was speechless as Leonard walked away and he saw how that man stood by Barry’s side. Too close to the boy for Joe’s liking.  Then, he witnessed how the brunette smiled apologetically to Iris and went with that other man somewhere he couldn’t see them anymore.

“What was that?” Barry hissed once they were alone. “I know you told Joe something to upset him, what the Hell was it?”

“Maybe I let your detective foster father believe that I’m abusing you.” The demon shrugged. “I just told him how you’ve been crying and how fast you heal. I may forgot to say that it was because you missed them and were hurt because he kicked you out of his house.” He smirked. “But you know; the Devil is in the details.”

“Ugh, you’re awful with those puns.” Barry pinched his nose bridge with his fingers. “Do you realize that now Joe’s going to come home or even send a patrol to watch you, right?”

“I know, and in the meantime he’ll think about how much danger he put you in.” Leonard nodded. “Forget about that, will you? Let’s dance for a while.”

“Okay.” The brunette sighed. “But hands over my hips.”

Len behaved, or well, mostly. Barry only had to push his hands up twice, but the demon didn’t insist after that. He was enjoying being that near the human too much, feeling his body heat and being able to see his soul because their hands were touching.

For the demon that moment was fantastic and he tried to make it as long as possible. If he were in a lesser rank he would probably be afraid of falling that hard for a human, but really, he was old and knew what a big fall felt like. It was dangerous and hurt a lot, but at the same time it was very freeing.

“I know it’s hard to believe coming from someone like me, but I only want a chance to show you that I really want to protect you.” The demon whispered when the dance was reaching its end. “I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with you.”

“I’ll only give you a chance.” Barry mumbled doubtfully. “The first sign I see that all this is just a ruse, I’ll go away.”

Len smiled and nodded confidently. He wasn’t going to waste that beautiful opportunity and he was going to get the boy to sell him his soul.

The demon knew very well it was going to be hard, but he was a greedy, selfish bastard, and he wasn’t a stranger to fighting his own battles. Even if he had to spend the next twenty years wooing the brunette and winning his heart, Leonard was going make that effort because a soul as perfect and pure as Barry’s was worth that and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :)
> 
> Only a chapter left! I'll probably post it next week or in two weeks at most, so you won't have to wait a lot :)
> 
> Also, tomorrow I'm updating [Bittersweet As Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510900/chapters/41249042) so you can go to read the first chapter if you would like to see vampire Barry getting comfortable around Leonard and Mick~ 
> 
> See you soon! And have a good day! ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sweeties! I hope you're all having a good day! <3
> 
> I don't have anything intresting to say, so a lot of thanks to [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/profile) for being patient with me and beta-ing my works <3
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter!

Their relationship was a difficult matter. As the time passed by, Barry fell for Len as hard as he had fallen for Iris once. The human was sure that the other’s feelings were honest, but sometimes he just thought about it too much. Especially when the demon insisted on not telling him his real name.

When they were on a date, Len would always be very attentive and thoughtful with the details. Every time they went out, Barry felt like everything was specifically made for him, Not even once it had rained when they were outside and once even a bird got comfortable on his lap when they were taking a break on a bench in the park.

Barry would have sworn that God was making those things if he didn’t know the truth about his boyfriend. However, he wouldn’t have been surprised if the demon had talked to some friend into helping him with his dates. After all, Len was very charming and it was very difficult telling him ‘no’.

The demon made the brunette laugh and feel safe. He made Barry want to be even a better person and help the others, and the funny thing was that the human got Len to do some good deeds. He didn’t interfere in human’s lives, of course, but he made some kids have a good time more than once.

Sometimes the brunette thought that Len only did all those things just to get what he wanted, but then he stared at the demon at his eyes and smiled. It was impossible to fake that look. No one looked at other person like that just to get something, even if he wanted that something so much. No, it wasn’t possible that the demon was with Barry just because he wanted his soul.

It was a shame that the Barry felt so hurt every time Len refused to tell him his name. It made the brunette think that the other didn’t trust him enough, but he never said anything about it or insisted.

Despite everything, Barry loved Len with all his heart and ended selling him his soul in exchange of being with him for all the eternity. The brunette knew it could end badly because he didn’t specified anything about not being hurt or whatever, but he wanted to trust the demon.

After the human gave Len his soul, the demon continued being by his side. He was always just too kind, too sweet and too concerned to be a demon. Barry sometimes wondered if he was really one, but it wouldn’t make sense for him to lie, so he forgot about it.

His relationship with Iris was as stronger as it was before the wedding, or even more. It was nice to know that they could get over every obstacle and he was very happy for his best friend. Eddie was really a good man and she deserved him.

Not so long after the wedding, Joe started talking to him again. The first thing the detective did was to apologize and after that he started asking if he was okay and if he wanted to come back home. He knew the man was worried, but he was good where he was.

Unfortunately, Barry couldn’t have such a good luck forever. One day, a few years after meeting Len for the first time, he was going to Jitters on his lunch break when a drunk driver hit him with his car and killed him.

By the time he was able to make sense about what was happening, he was already on Hell. Len had already warned him that he couldn’t intervene in anybody’s death, not to save them or kill them. He just could make deals and wait for humans to go to Hell and torture them.

Barry looked at his surroundings with curiosity and strangely calmed. Everybody there was terrified, crying or trying to look like they didn’t care. He, though, knew somewhere deep down that he was safe. He was protected.

He could hear a lot of things, mostly crying, yelling and begging, but even like that he didn’t feel the urge of running away.

“You! The new one!” A man exclaimed while walking towards him. “Tell me your name so I can write it on the list. When it’s your turn, you’ll be taken to your torture place.”

The brunette smiled softly. “I’m Barry Allen.”

The man paled staring at him and took a step back. He seemed frightened only for talking to him and well, that confused him.

“Mark, you can go anywhere else.” Len appeared suddenly by his side and Barry felt a bit safer. “This one’s totally mine. Forever.”

Without any kind of shame, the demon took the brunette’s hand and raised it until he could kiss it. Barry blushed because of that gesture and lowered his gaze until he only could look at their feet.

“Of course, your Majesty.”

The other man disappeared in a blink and the demon started walking, so Barry followed him. He was distracted, sure, but he hadn’t missed how Mark had referred to his boyfriend.

“Your Majesty?”

“We’re heading to my office.” Len interrupted. They needed to have that conversation, but the demon preferred having it in private. “Wait until we’re there, please.”

The brunette nodded silently and let the other guide him. Now he was feeling nervous again, but he knew he was being silly. He had trusted the demon so far, it was stupid to lose that faith now.

When they finally locked themselves up in Len’s office, he stood in front of his human. He left a slight distance between the two of them and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I know you have a lot of questions, but promise me you won't freak out."

"Len, I've been in a relationship with a demon for five years." Barry answered as calm as he was able to. "I'm not going to freak out that easily."

"Not a demon exactly." Leonard mumbled and sighed. He had to have that conversation now because the brunette would find out one way or another. "I'm more like a fallen angel. The first one, in fact."

“Oh, okay.” The brunette waited for the other to keep talking, but he was quick to reach the point Len wanted him to acknowledge. “Oh. Oh! You’re de Devil?!” He opened his eyes wide. “Oh my Gosh, I would have ended here anyways, wouldn’t I?”

“Not really.” The fallen angel smirked. “You’re so ridiculously pure that even having sex with what you thought was a demon didn’t buy you a ticket to come here. You love me so much that you being in Heaven would have both, pissed my siblings off and made them laugh because it would have been your worst punishment.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to see you anymore.” Barry mumbled sadly. “Well, in that case I’m glad that I sold my soul, even though you lied to me saying you were a demon.”

“Oh, yeah, I lied, sue me.” Len rolled his eyes playfully. “It’s what I do, Bar, I lie to get what I want.”

“I know, but…” For a second, the brunette seemed unsure, vulnerable and fragile. “All the rest was real, right?”

“All of it, my scarlet angel.” The Devil took a step forward and rested his hands on his human’s hips. “I love you more than anything in the universe. You’re everything I ever wanted, Barry, and for the first time in forever I’m truly happy.”

“I love you too, Len.” The brunette smiled sheepishly. Len was very proud of himself for being able to make his man blush even after all those years. “Thanks for being a selfish bastard and not giving up on me.”

“You’re very welcome.” The fallen angel purred. “Now come on. If you’re the fast student I know you are you’ll be able to attend at your own funeral to tell your family that you’ll be okay.”

“I… I won´t be able to see them anymore, will I?” The human asked with sorrow. “After they die, I mean.”

“No, you won’t, I’m sorry.” Len answered and kissed his cheek. “But for you, my scarlet angel, I’ll make it worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you like this fic as much as I do! :)
> 
> I know this one's been short, but it's what came out when I was writing it ^w^ Let me know what you liked the most and leave kudos because all that's love, and I'm very hungry for love <3
> 
> Oh, I almost forget! Should I tag 'character death'? Please, tell me if you think I should add any tag because I don't have a clue about how to tag this anymore xD
> 
> Tomorrow I'll probably publish chapter 3 of [Holding Out For A Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531612/chapters/41306393) so go read it ;)
> 
> See you soon, my lovely readers! <3


End file.
